Spark of Life
by janesbiotch
Summary: After Chloe finds out about Dan he has a confrontation with Lucifer and leaves town. Halloween is approaching and he's returning to town, but he's not alone. Just who is this Nova chick, and what's her deal with Lucifer? Well you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is going to be fun. This is my first-time taking part in a fanfiction exchange. I signed up for this last year, but health got in the way and I didn't get to be a part of it, so I'm making up for it this year and getting a start early. I wanted to make her gift a story, and I wanted to start early so that I could make it long. So, I hope she likes it.**

 **Chapter 1: Nova**

She was nervous. She knew that this was the perfect time to do all of this. She didn't have a way in, but it was just handed it to her and she would have been a fool not to pass it up….

 **Four months ago**

I was sitting in my normal bar trying to work out how I was going to get an in, when he came walking into the bar. He looked wrecked, there was a lot of pain coming off him in waves, and I couldn't help myself I had to know him. He looked like he could really use a friend.

"Hi," I spoke to him as I took a seat beside him.

"Hey, if you're looking for some kind of company, I'm not interested." He spoke looking me up and down.

"I'm sorry, but are you trying to insinuate that I'm some kind of prostitute," I asked offended.

He took one more look at me, and it was like he was trying to figure out something deep. He realized his mistake and smiled. It was a charming smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I was taken by his accent, I loved a man with an accent.

"I'm sorry, I just…well someone just saw a part of me that I've never willingly shown anyone before and I'm feeling regret. I did something, and she saw, and instead of explaining anything I just took off. I left her there to pick up the pieces. I had to get out of there, it's probably best that I disappear for a while." He added gesturing to the bartender for a drink.

"Well I'm new in town, and I have a place outta of the way. You could come back to my place, and I could help you distract yourself. I'm not propositioning you, I'm trying to be a friend. I'm Nova, Nova Moon." I introduced myself reaching out my hand.

He looked at it as if was afraid to take it, but I knew he would. I found him now I could tell that he needed someone. He was nervous though, but in the end, he reciprocated.

I'm Dan, Dan Espinoza.

Now it was her turn to be nervous. Ad left her home, and her bed a week ago to return to his life. He had no clue that she was going to come here to be with him, and that was her plan the whole time. She planned to use him, but now after knowing his story, she knew that she couldn't be without him. Things might get a bit complicated. She reached out her hand and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Okay so the first couple of chapters are going to be short, but then it'll be pick ups so yea enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Dan**

The anxiety was setting in. No matter how he tried to get rid of it, it kept coming back to haunt him. It had been months, and he knew through Chloe, that he was pretty much recovered. His arm was still in the cast, but everything else was gone. If she hadn't gotten there, there was no telling what he would have done. According to him it was because she had gotten there, things had taken its toll….

"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe shouted as she entered the penthouse.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that when she had gotten there this would be what she saw. Lucifer was on the floor battered and bruised. Standing above him was Dan, and she had never seen himi look s enraged, and she feared that this was all because of her.

"You call me, you said that he was a monster. You said that everything was because of him, what happened to Charlotte, everything. That was you telling me that he needed to be stopped. I came to stop him." He stated raising the bat she had just noticed he was holding.

"Don't!" she shouted.

She looked down and she couldn't believe it. He hadn't tried to fight him off. She had called Dan right after she had gotten her bearings and ran away from the monster that she found Lucifer to be, but now he was there, and he was wearing the face she had grown to love. Once of his eyes were swollen shut, and he was holding his arm weirdly.

"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked flabbergasted

"I practically broke your mind a few hours ago detective, I'm pretty sure you would be quite upset with me if I broke the father of your progeny." He sighed.

"Dan how could you?" she shouted.

"You said…I was just trying….Charlotte would be…." He bowed his head after looking at Lucifer. No matter what he felt, the guy didn't deserve this, and because of his size he knew that he probably could toss him around like nothing. He didn't believe he was the devil, but he knew what Maze could do, and she said she'd learnt from him. "I'm sorry." He managed to sigh before leaving."

Now here he was months later, about to go back to work, and try to pick up the pieces of his life. Maybe he would be able to get back to normal, but how was he going to do it without her. She was something that he had never thought that he would find again. Now he was uncertain about things because of the last conversation they had…

"So you'll be leaving me soon?" she asked taking a sip of wine.

"I told you that I was only here to recover, and then I'll be going back to Los Angeles."

"Are you ready?" she asked concerned.

"Yea I mean I'm as about as ready as I think I'll ever be. I just don't know what I'm going to do when I come face to face with Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" her mood seemed to change.

"The guy's name is Lucifer? Did his parents hate him?"

"No, you don't get it. It's this big persona he puts on. He is THE Lucifer Morningstar, and people should I don't know fear him. I thought he was an ass at first. I mean he's arrogant, and so sure that his way is the right way or no way at all, but he was there for my ex and daughter in times that I couldn't."

"He has taken your child." She asked angered.

"No, he doesn't really like children, but Trixie has a way with people. She got into his heart, and at first I hated it, but he's good you know."

"The devil good?"

"Well he's not really the devil." He laughed. "Now I gotta go back and face him, you've made me forget so much, but I gotta get back you know. Face the monster if you will."

"I'm sure if he's your friend and from what you've told me I believe he is, that he'll forgive you and the two of you can move on from this. He needs to understand that a good friend like you may be important soon.

"What?"

"No worries listen I have to go, but I'll drop by before you leave." She smiled.

She gave him one last lingering kiss and left.

He was torn from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

When Dan Espinoza opened the door to the little apartment he had been staying he didn't expect Nora to be standing there, with bags no less.

"What's going on?" he asked In disbelief.

"After everything you said I decided that I don't want this to end, that this is something that could be more. I can do all my work from wherever I am so, if you'll have me, I would love to accompany you to California.

"I'd love that." He beamed embracing her.

She smiled back taken in his scent. Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Hate Halloween?**

He groaned once he silenced the alarm clock beside the bed. He opened his eyes letting them adjust, and that's when he realized that he was not being greeted with the dark overtones of his luxury penthouse, but instead it was the dull beige of the Detective's bedroom.

He yawned and raised his arms above his head, and just like every morning for the past couple of months, he was startled by the dark black cast that his arm was encased in. It was ridiculous really, he was the devil, his bones mended in a matter of minutes, he had no need for these kinds of things, but the detective told him that it would be hard for the human world to accept the quick mending of his bones. Apparently, his face could be blemish free in two days, but a bone nope he had to appear broken for the correct months, he often thought that maybe it was because she preferred his face to be unscarred as she gazed upon in in the mornings.

"Are you going to sit there and overthink this situation every morning?" she asked as she hugged him from behind.

"I just don't understand how now my arm can't be healed? Daniel has already decided to come out of hiding and return to work, so why can't I return to work well as new?' he asked hopefully.

"We have gone through this Lucifer, cuts, and bruises are one thing, broken bones are another, and you called an ambulance instead of letting him see your devil form, so you are partly to blame for all of this."

"Oh really, I didn't even know that your brains were back in their rightful places, I wasn't taken any chances on young Daniel. I mean he was just coming to terms with the fact that he had shagged my mother, letting him find out that she was goddess of all creation seemed like something we would want to save for another day, don't you think?"

"Point taken. Well he's coming back. Just in time for Halloween, aren't you excited?"

Lucifer groaned.

"Why am I getting that reaction? I thought the Prince of Darkness would love when Halloween came."

"Darling, Halloween is the Day of the Dead, no I don't want to be confronted by the people that I've tortured in hell as they come topside to visit their loved ones when I'm at my most vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Halloween is for the fallen, but not me. They all get to come up and mingle among the living, and I'm just as mortal as I am when you're around."

"You don't seem scared, aren't you afraid that this is when someone might attack?"

"You worry Chloe, no one would dare try and harm me. I still am who I am, and I'm vulnerable, but I'm still well me, and I have Maze. She has left the fold, but she'd never let anything happen to me on Halloween, it's in her nature, and if I'm going to be taken out she wants it to be done on equal terms."

"You got me too, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If anyone wants to harm you well they'll have to come through me."

"Well then I'm safe as ever."

"No seriously Lucifer, you are going to be vulnerable, has it always been this way?"

"Well yes, although in the old days we would come upside on this day and mingle with the dead. We were naïve and had no idea of what happened to those who weren't fortunate to make it to the Silver City so when some came down and visit loved ones we'd tag along catch in the sights, invent candy corn.

"You invented candy corn?" she gasped.

"Why yes, it's a devilish treat is it not?" he smirked.

"No, it's the candy kids pray to God they don't get."

"We were having a couple moment. Must you bring up my dad? How are we to bond, if you bring him into everything." He shouted rising to his feet.

"Discussing that the man that I love, the devil himself is pretty much a human on Halloween, I don't consider a couple moment. I'm like five moments from losing my mind, and you're like oh yea I could die, lets shower."

"No one has dared to try anything. I'm mortal, but I'm still me. They wouldn't risk a day of rebellion for a lifetime of pain."

"You really aren't afraid?"

"The devil is afraid of no one!" he promised.

"Now lets shower before the spawn awakes."

-NOVA-

Dan was in his element. He was back where he belonged at his desk at the precinct. His morning meeting with the new lieutenant had went better than he has expected, she understood where he was coming from when it came to the death of a loved one, but she also agreed that his assault on Lucifer was wrong. He knew, and he knew that he was more than lucky that Lucifer didn't file charges. He told her that he was going to apologize just as soon as he came in today. He was although he was feeling very nervous about that. That was also the biggest reason he didn't show up on Chloe's doorstep that morning. The ringing of his phone tore him from his inner thoughts.

"Hello." He answered.

"How did it go?" Nova's cheerful voice asked.

"The lieutenant seems nice, but I chickened out about Lucifer, I came to work instead."

"Don't think of it as chickening out, you took advantage of the situation. The guy has had a few months to fester about what you've done to him. It was smart meeting him at the precinct in case he decides he wants to get handsy."

"I told you, Nova, his name might be Lucifer, but he's not like that. He could have squashed me like a bug. I didn't really think about the fact that she was his mother." He sighed.

"His mother! You were sleeping with the guy's mother, I knew Charlotte was older than you, but you didn't tell me she was that older?" she responded shock.

"She was his stepmother. Their relationship was weird, listen he'll get here soon. We'll break the ice, and if everything goes as plan I'm going to invite he and Chloe out for lunch if we don't get a case. Do you think you might want to join us?"

"Sure, I just need to finish up here, text me the address."

"Great! Where are you anyway? You told me you didn't know anyone around here?" he asked.

"I don't, but I got to get the word out about my business. I'm just in town doing a few things Got to make it known to the world about my business. I won't be long, and I'll be done in well enough time to meet you and yours." She smiled through the phone.

"Okay see you soon." He hung up.

She couldn't help smiling at the phone. He was never supposed to be this big a part of the plan. He was her way in, and she never thought that she would get away in so soon, but here they were. Now she didn't want to let him go. He meant so much to her and well she didn't want to see it end, but she also knew that after all of this he wouldn't want to stay with her. Then again, maybe he would they weren't the best of friends any longer.

"Okay, where were we?" she asked the clerk.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked sternly.

"I called in advance and asked if you were the guy who was going to be able to do this for me, and you said you had the goods. Are you chickening out? I promise no harm will come to you, I won't tell a soul where I got it."

"Nova that's not what I'm talking about. You're going to have to do this tomorrow on Halloween, it's the best time, but do you really want to go up against our lord and master?" he asked almost panicked.

Oh, I get it you're a scared little demon well look a little closer he may be your Lord and master but he's nothing of mine." She smiled leaning in.

"Oh my God!" he stammered.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Now are you sure there is no cure, one drop and he's done?"

"It'll be painful, and the only cure is the spark of life of a miracle, and there aren't no miracles around here. You really are something special, aren't you?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm the thing to frighten even the devil." She snarled kissing him on the cheek.

She didn't even have to pay after he got a closer look. He was like putty in her hands. Maybe they were a few perks of being who she was. Now it was time for lunch, this would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Know Your Enemy**

To say that the lunch wasn't going as planned was an understatement. It really shouldn't be this way, he had lunch with these two million of times, but it was as if something was off about the two of them. He knew that they were together, but it was if they were hiding something else from him. They were avoiding each other, yet they were at the table together.

"So, is Trixie excited?" he asked bringing up an easy target."

"Yea she can't wait, although she keeps changing what she wants to be. Last time we check it was Maze."

"She wants to dress up as Maze for Halloween?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes Daniel, they have become quite close while you were away, finding yourself." He finished that statement as if it was caught in his throat.'

Every time Dan decided that he was going to be angry at him, he'd see the cast and realize that well maybe he should let things go. Maybe they shouldn't even be here. Then again there was no they, Nova was nowhere to be found.

"So, Daniel, where is this young lady you spoke of, Nova is it? Is that a birthname or she came up with that moniker all on her own?"

"I don't know, she should be here by now."

-NOVA-

Things between Maze and Lucifer had been strained since she had decided to side with Cain against him. She understood clearly his distaste of her of late, but she had been doing everything to make amends to him and everyone else. It had been a lot harder to make up with the spawn then she thought it would be, but with the help of Linda the little one finally forgave her. Lucifer was the last one and she knew it would be difficult, but now she knew how it was going to be done.

Not many knew about what would happen to her master on Halloween, and that was a good thing. He could be vulnerable, but she would have his back like always, but it had recently come to her attention that someone had went to see a certain demon.

Marticlaxen or Marti as he was known as on earth was an expert in wild and rare animals. She knew he knew of a certain bat that was toxic to Lucifer, and she knew that someone had been looking to find a certain venom. She questioned him, and he assured her that he didn't betray them, but sometimes a woman had to find out these things on her own.

Nova had finally made it to the café that Dan had told her to meet them. It was in good time too because she was starving. She would get a good look up and close at the face that had burned itself in her mind. She wanted to see him happy without a care in the world. It brought extreme pleasure to know that by this time tonight it would be the beginning of the end. She could get the smile off her face as she was grabbed from behind.

"State your business!" Maze growled throwing her into the nearest building.

"Unhand me now!" she demanded.

"Oh, you don't get to demand anything little one. Someone has fooled you to think that you are capable of doing the impossible, but sweetheart you got to get up early in the morning to play with the big boys, and I'm the biggest."

"Sweet Mazikeen, you don't have to worry soon you will be free from his wrath. He claims to be the leader of the Free Will Revolution, but he keeps you as prisoner. His faithful lackey. Tell me, aren't you tired of licking at his boots?" she smirked.

Maze backslapped her, and then looked around making sure no one saw. She was trying to get back on the good side, she would blow things if she was seen brawling in public.

"I know what you have, what he gave you at the little shop this morning. You don't want to use it. When he survives he will see you dead, in fact I hope he lets me do it. Although I would be just as happy to watch you burn.

"Really, are you sure about that?" she looked deep into her eyes.

At first Maze didn't know what kind of game she was trying to pull, but then her eyes changed from the blue color, to an eerie pattern, that sent shivers down her spine. Before she even realized she had dropped the dagger she had just moments been holding to her throat.

"No, it can't be."

"It is, and I remember everything. As they drug me away, I told you, I'd make them pay, and I will. Starting with him, I will spill his blood and bathe in it, and then I'll find my mother!" she snatched away.

Maze just watched stunned. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was Novahs, a face that she hadn't seen in many millennia. She had grown to be such a beautiful woman. She was afraid, she knew that if anyone could kill Lucifer it would be her, and if it were anyone else, she would be as proud as ever. She hadn't even noticed the tears at first, but she knew she had to go, and see Linda. She wanted to run after her, but she didn't. She sighed to herself.

"But I'm your mother." She whispered as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Guess Who's Coming to Not Dinner?**

Well Chloe knew immediately she didn't like her. They had been waiting there for almost an hour, and she was yet to show up. She was starving, and yes they had time, but their jobs were important. They could go from having all the time in the world, to not have any at the drop of the hat, and Dan has spoke so highly of her.

"I'm so sorry I got lost." She greeted them taking a seat.

"It's quite alright we know how a new city can be." Chloe beamed.

Lucifer took a good look at the poor woman who had decided that she wanted to spend some time with Daniel. She was nice, first glance. She was very, well African for one. Now he knew because of both Chloe and his mother, he had figured that Daniel was one of those who wanted to be the flavor added to the mix, but this, things got interesting. He approved.

"I'm Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar." He introduced himself awkwardly. This were still weird with his dominant hand in the cast.

"Wow you're Lucifer. I'll admit, you're not at all what I expected." She smiled looking him directly in the face.

"No, what did you expect? Let me guess, horns and maybe a tail?" he smirked.

"I don't know, maybe hooves or something." She smirked.

"Nova, I told you that it's just some weird thing that he does. He's not exactly THE devil." Daniel supplied.

"I beg your pardon! I am the one and only devil, tell him Chloe?" Lucifer begged.

"So Nova, that's a lovely name, is it really your name, or something you picked up?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I've changed it up a bit. I was named after my grandmother, she was a mighty warrior of her clan."

"That sounds fascinating. Where are you from exactly?" Lucifer asked.

"Someplace far away, why you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He smirked.

-NOVA-

Linda Martin was about to get the breakthrough that she had been waiting for from a patient when her door is practically knocked off its hinges by one angry Mazikeen Smith.

"Maze, I'm with a patient!" she shouted.

"You need to leave." Maze growled getting her patient's personal space.

"Dr. Martin?" she questioned.

"Now, before I remove you, on second thought I need to get rid of alll of this tension." She seethed her signature daggers appearing out of nowhere.

"That will be all for today Amelia, I'm sorry. See my receptionist and I'll get you back as soon as possible." She apologized.

"This isn't fair doctor, I think I'm finally beginning to see what you've said for the past three years." She explained.

Linda looked at her patient, but then Maze. Whatever her patient was seeing it would hold compare to the agony of one pissed off demon from hell.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." She told her accompanying her to the door.

"You better have a damn good reason for coming in here like this!" she said exasperated.

"I just came face to face with my daughter. I haven't seen her in hundreds of years Linda. She's here, she's pissed, and she's after Lucifer."

"Oh." She took a seat.

"She wants him dead, and it's the biggest mistake she could ever make."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Oh Linda I've done something bad, and this is something big. This is something that Lucifer will NEVER forgive me for."

-NOVA-

The lunch was winding down, and Nova wasn't happy at all. It was not that she didn't like Chloe. She was quite lovely, and maybe if she wasn't trying to murder her future husband they could be good friends, but right now she was feeling malicious.

Then there was Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar, the devil himself. What could she say about him? He was gorgeous, funny, and kind. He talked about her daughter and there plans to have a hellish time on Halloween, and all she thought about how she wouldn't never have hellish times with her father again just made her angry. She wanted to shut his mouth, but then again he was just doing what he has done in the past, breaking a home and she was once again a key witness.

"Sounds like you and Chloe's daughter are pretty close?" she asked.

"Well yes she's a smart little spawn, I was shocked when she couldn't drive, or even ride a bike, but we're best friends now."

"That's great, all a happy little family unit." She said with distaste.

Dan didn't know what was going on, but it was like the atmosphere of the table had gotten darker. He knew that Nova listened to everything he had told her about Lucifer, but she could see that he was an alright person, couldn't she? The mood needed to change, and it needed to change fast.

"Nova, what's in the bag?" he asked pointing towards a bag that she had brought with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Dan told me you had your own nightclub?"

"Why yes LUX, it's one of the best nightclubs in the area. If I have my way it will be the best soon." He smiled.

"Well I have something special for you to give a try, and if you like what you taste, I know a guy who would die if he found out you liked his brew."

"Oh, something new for the devil. You have my attention." He smiled taking the little bottle she offered.

"Lucifer we're on duty you can't drink that now."

"I assure you I can and I will, besides I'm not back on full duty yet." He pouted gesturing towards his cast. He regretted it quickly once he saw the hurt on Dan's face. "I wasn't throwing you shade as they say Daniel, I was just saying that I'm not a cop, and I'm not on duty therefore I can try this gift your ladylove has brought. I mean I would be no kind of gentleman if I didn't take a sip."

She tried her best not to leap from her seat when he finally took that seat, but the glee that she was feeling right now was almost indescribable. It was truly an euphoric moment and she never thought that she would be this happy, and she couldn't wait to see him dead. This Halloween was going to be almost like Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Water in Hell**

When Dan woke up the next morning, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. His first day back at work had been a success. He had expected people to be standoffish, but they weren't. He had the strongest feeling that all of it was because of Lucifer. He still should be the one to have apologize for what he had done, but Lucifer was there making things better for him than he should, after all he was the one who had attacked Lucifer, and not the other way around.

The only weird thing about the whole day was Nova's hostility towards Lucifer. Sure, she tried to hide it, but he knew her, and she really didn't like him at all. Then she gave him the wine, and he thought that things were going to be a bit better, but she still didn't seem to like him at all.

Nova waited in the kitchen for Dan to get up. He was always being sweet and making her breakfast. This morning she had decided that she was going to return the favor. She had brought coffee, and the finest doughnuts she could fine. She couldn't cook like him, but she could serve it up with love. She didn't think that he would really want to be Lucifer's friend. He talked about their fight, and Chloe had even let it happen in the beginning, but he really wants to make amends. She wanted everyone to know that it was her that had ended Lucifer's life, but if it meant losing Dan, was the praise worth it?

"Morning." He greeted her coming from the bedroom.

"Morning, you make the best breakfast, but we both know I suck in the kitchen. I bring a cop's favorite breakfast, doughnuts and the perfect coffee." She smiled at him.

"You just dropping everything and moving here with me, that's enough for me. I do need to talk to you about something thought."

"What?"

"Yesterday at lunch, I could tell that you liked Chloe. I had no doubt that you would, but Lucifer, why were you so harsh on the guy? I told you that I was in the wrong with everything, and I need to let him see that I'm sorry for what I did."

There it was again. How was any of this ever going to work if she killed Lucifer. He wouldn't just decide that he could be with the woman that killed his wife's new husband and kid's stepfather. She had to come clean she had to tell him.

"Dan there's something I need to-

"You think I wouldn't find you! Are you latching on to Dan, he's mine!" Maze shouted as she rushed into Dan's apartment throwing Nova against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Dan shouted.

"Little girls are sticking their hands in the cookie jar. You don't know what you're doing Nova. You just can't play with their lives. Humans have…feelings." She gagged.

"Maze what the hell? You can't just walk in here anytime you want. That door was locked, how the hell do you keep finding out where I live. If I'm going to continue to trust you with my daughter, you have got to cut this demon shit sometimes. Get your hands off her, your hurting her!" Dan shouted.

He went to try and pry her hands away, but the death glare they both were giving him were to similar that he had to take a step back. In fact, a lot about them seemed to be similar, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm not playing with anyone's feelings. I love Daniel." She shouted.

"You what?" Both Maze and Dan said in unison.

"I said I love you." She smiled looking into his eyes.

"Come with me now!" she dragged her from the apartment as Dan tried to keep up.

-NOVA-

Chloe was nervous. She had woken up that morning to get things ready for tonight. There was going to be a huge Halloween party at LUX, and she and Lucifer were going together. It was going to be their first truly official outing as a couple.

Everyone knew that they were a couple, but this was going to be the official announcing that she was the consort of the devil. Although no one knew that he was in fact the devil, but things were different now she knew in fact that he was, and for the first time she could say that didn't matter, but that's not what was on his mind it was something else, something big. That's why they were on the beach.

"Are you going to tell me, why we're out here this early?"

"I knew that you were a bit worried yesterday, after I told you that t I would be well mortal today. I just wanted to bring you here and assure you that I'm going to be quite alright. There has been nothing that has frightened me in millennia than the thought that maybe you wouldn't care for me after finding out my truth, but you accept me for me, and after that I can get through living a day as a mere mortal. After all it is not like I'm an actually mortal."

"What? I could barely sleep last night, I thought it meant that you'd literally could keel over at any minute and die." She laughed.

"I'm just going to be a little easier to harm detective, I'm the devil, but I'm still my father's son. Did you actually think that he would leave me unprotected?"

"Yes. I love you." She smiled as she got up on her toes to kiss him deeply.

"Oh, I do like that, maybe I should frighten you more often."

"So, what do you think of Nova?" she asked.

"I don't like her very well, and I think the feelings are mutual."

"I don't know she seems nice, and she brought you that wine."

"That horrid drivel has yet to settle in my stomach. It was almost like it was tainted with something that I just can't wrap my finger around."

At first, she wanted him to elaborate, but she had learned that sometimes he could just go off on a tangent and it was best to leave him alone. They walked along the beach hand and hand. It was October, but it was LA it hadn't gotten cold yet. She loved walking on the beach with him. It was their place.

"I like to think of this as ours." She sighed.

"Oh?" he waited for her to elaborate.

We walk along the beach a lot you and I It's where we had our first kiss, and the best talks are always near the water."

"The beach has always been a place for me. When I landed in hell, I fell in water."

"Water in hell. Sorry, it was just considering it's hell I would think they'd be no water."

"Oh, there is plenty of water in hell, it's the getting to it that's makes it fun. You can be thirsty with desperation and never able to get that one drop, even if it's right before your eyes. I remember I use to love to walk the beach. Maze and I would…." He stammered.

"Lucifer?" she called out to him as he stilled.

"I…I think something might be wrong." He gasped collapsing at her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Revelations**

Linda Martin loved her job. It was moments like this, that she was glad that she had become a therapist. Amelia Hawthorne had suffered so much in her life, and to be witness to the breakthrough that was happening before her eyes, was truly something that made her proud of the degree that hung behind her desk. To think about the fact that she almost lost this last year, well she wouldn't know what she would do with herself, but don't she wasn't saying that she wasn't thankful for her new friends. She was more than happy to be Therapist to the Underworld.

"So, do you think that since I've accepted this, that I have a chance of finally being happy?" Amelia asked.

Linda knew that she had to pick her next words wisely, this would be the start of something new and big for her.

"Amelia, what I think-  
"We have to talk now!" Maze shouted barging in yet again, only this time she was dragging what appeared to be a younger version of herself.

"Doctor, you have got to stop letting this happen!" Amelia shouted rising from her seat.

"I tell you what, the next few sessions are on the house, but I have to deal with this crisis, and I promise I will get you in here just as soon as possible. See my receptionist on the way out, and she will get you in here just as soon as possible." Linda told her once again showing her to the door.

"Maze you have got to stop coming in here like this, and who is this?" she scolded yet again.

"I know that don't like when I bring our personal relationship into everything, but this is Nova my daughter!" she shouted shoving the girl in her face.

"I'm your what!" Nova shouted.

-NOVA-

Dragging a limp Lucifer Morningstar to his bedroom was not the way that Dan thought he would be spending his morning. Yet when a distraught Chloe calls, she still has that effect on him that he'd drop anything for her. Now here he stood in a bedroom with her and Lucifer, Lucifer wasn't looking to good.

"Chloe, he's not looking good. He's shivering, and he didn't wake up not once in the car. We need to get him to the hospital. Trixie, get down from there." Dan shouted almost frantically."

"Lucifer likes when I get in the bed with him daddy, and he's sick." She sighed

"Exactly he's sick, can someone explain to me why we're not in a hospital?"

"We can't take him to the hospital Dan, they wouldn't know how to treat him there, and him going there would raise all kinds of questions." Chloe shouted as she entered the room.

Dan wasn't quite sure what was going on. Chloe was pulling all kind of things from all around the room. Some stuff looked like things for in a hospital, but other stuff was questionable, and he had no clue where any of it came from.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to try and take his temperature, and then they are some things about his anatomy that we can't see with the human eye." She stated putting a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

There was so much going on in the room right now. Trixie was helping as well, and she kept rolling him over and doing something weird with his back, and she called his therapist for some reason. Then it happened. He had wondered if Lucifer was feeling pain, and now he knew that he was because he was letting out a sound that no human could ever make.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

Chloe was sure that her daughter was doing her best to convince her ex-husband that Lucifer was indeed the one, and only devil, but right now she had to help find him some comfort. He had loss consciousness on that beach, and she had called Dan to come and help her. He was her last resort, because apparently Amenadiel didn't come around much anymore, and Maze was off doing something that was way important that she didn't answer the phone when she called and texted 911. She wasn't going to dwell on that. She needed to talk to the man in front of her.

His hair had lost all product, and now lay all over the place drenched in sweat. The fever had jumped on him out of nowhere, and he was getting hotter and hotter to touch.

"Lucifer can you hear me? What's happening, how can I help?"

"I'm hot! It's like I'm boiling from the inside. I can't hold on much longer." He gasped.

She watched him withering on the bed, and it was pulling at her heat. When he told her, he couldn't hold on much longer she was truly afraid. She thought that she was losing him. She knew that Ella, might be able to help him, but they had told her yet, but when she saw the tiniest of flames forming in his eyes, she knew immediately what he meant.

"You mean you're going to shift?" she asked glancing back at Dan.

"I have to, I can't..I….I….can't."

"It's fine, go ahead do it."

Dan was still trying to listen to all the information that his young daughter was telling him. She didn't believe Nova before when she was telling him that maybe they were affecting her in the wrong way, but she seriously thought that Lucifer was a devil of some kind.

"Trixie baby listen to me-"

The retort that Dan was about to make was cut from his mind, when Lucifer went from his handsome self to a grotesque body of red right before his eyes.

"Oh shit." He shouted before he hit the floor.

-NOVA-

"My mother? No that can't be, the night that my father was killed I saw them strike her. Her face was literally melting from her face as I watched." Nova sobbed.

Then like magic Maze let her glamor drop exposing her true form. Linda had seen it a few times, but she still couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her lips.

Nova reached up to caress the face, that now that she wasn't in full battle mode, she did realize her face was sort of like hers.

"I don't understand, how?" she asked as she memorized each scar.

"Nova is it? Why don't you sit down and tell me what you remember about the last time you saw your mother? Please, I'm trying to help."

Nova decided that she would relax a little. A part of the puzzle was in place, she had been reunited with her mother, but why was she still with Lucifer? How could she be with him.

"The last thing I remember had to be our last day together. We would go down to the that beach, you know the one that was right next to where the water would fill with the blood of the recently maimed at Horace Springs. Dad was chasing me on the shore, and the waves were coming up to tickle our feet. I remember his laugh, we were all laughing. You were telling me to run as fast as I can, and it was a game and then he caught me, and he wrapped me in his huge white wings. They were so soft, and I knew that everyone in hell were envious of them. Then it happened, it was like the sky tore open and they were everywhere. You pulled out your sphere, and dad had this huge sword. Others came to helps us, but they were so many. I tried to run towards you, but someone grabbed you, and they threw something in your face, I saw it melting, but you screamed for me to run, but someone came and dragged me away. I know I'm never to look back, but I did. That's when I saw Lucifer, I'll never forget that face, he was as cocky and handsome as ever. He had the blackest wings I've ever seen, and he had a sword almost doubling the size of father's, and I heard my father beg him not too, and he drove it deep into his back pinning him to the ground on the beach. I was screaming trying to get free, but then everything goes dark for me. I don't know if I were knocked out, or a bag thrown over my head. I know nothing was ever the same after that."

"Lucifer saved me that day. I would have died right there on that beach, they are things that you don't understand!"

"I understand that I have been fighting my way back from that place that I was in to get my mother and get my father's revenge. Only to find out that my mother is suffering from some Demonic Stockholm Syndrome. You've pledged your life to him, you've become queen of his army. I heard of Mazikeen and what she's done, and you were stating to take over last year. You sided with Cain and were going to take him down, I thought of coming then and joining you, but in the end, he was killed. The first murderer killed by God's poison." She spat.

"Novahs, you don't understand Lucifer is-"  
"Oh." Nova smiled cutting Maze off.

"What, what is it?" Maze demanded.

"You're too late, he's going to die. I can't miss my front row seat." She smirked vanishing before her eyes.

"No!" Maze shouted towards the door.

"Wait a minute Maze, we need to talk about what just happened. Did he do that, did Lucifer kill the man you loved? Who took your daughter?" Linda shouted restraining her.

"Let go of me. I can't just appear and reappear like that. That's a gift from her father, she's making a big mistake!" she snatched away from her.

"You have to tell me what's going on? I've got tons of messages from Chloe, something is happening at LUX!" she told her as she checked her phone.

"She doesn't have her facts straight. We had a deal, and he lied."

"Who?"

"Think about the story Linda I have to stop her!" Maze shouted leaving this time.

Linda quickly grabbed the doctor's bag she started keeping there after she realized they never were going to get the fact that she was not that kind of doctor. She was going over the story over and over in her mind, and then it clicked.

"Oh my God, the wings!" then she picked up the pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: We are approaching the last three chapters of this story. I hope that you are enjoying it. This whole chapter is a flashback. I think it was needed to understand some of what is going on, I hope that when the person that I'm actually writing this for reads it I hope that she likes it. Today is Thanksgiving what are you guys thankful for? I'm thankful all of my readers and there kind words. Okay lets make this chapter happen.**

 **Chapter 7: A Deal with the Devil**

She didn't believe that she would be able to do it, but she had gotten him back to their room without any of the others saw. He would never have saw the end of it, if any of the lower demons were to see him at his worst. They would have thought that this would be the time to rebel, and she would make them pay with their lives if she had too.

"Mazikeen." He groaned.

"You rest. I won't let anyone get in, I won't let them see you this way my lord."

"You must take care of yourself, if they try to get in, I will make them pay, and then I shall track down Marty, and his blood will run through the streets."

"I'm afraid he has gotten away, he may have gone to earth, and if that's happened you know I will never be able to find him."

"You are beautiful Mazikeen, my Maze. If the others can't look at you and see what I see, then they know why they will never be worthy of sharing my bed."

He leaned in to kiss her, and when his red lips touched hers, it was if she were in heaven and that was a place, she knew that she would never be able to see.

"It's the venom right, from the bat. We need to call someone, I shall get the healer at once!" she ran towards door.

"Mazikeen wait!" he stopped her instantly.

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed kneeling at his side.

"You'll never make it in time. I can feel it, it's going to cook me from the inside out. I only have maybe a few hours. I'd rather you stay with me then leave on a fool's errand." He closed his eyes defeated.

Maze was outraged. She would find Marty and make him pay for what he had done. She had never seen Lucifer so weakened, so defeated in her life. This was something that should have never been accomplished, and if it were to be not by someone as unworthy as Marty. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to fix this." She left him to rest.

She walked as far away as she could before she did something that she never thought that she would do. She had seen him do it once and awhile, but he never came. This was different, he was going to die. Even he couldn't want that. She put her hand together and she prayed.

Lucifer had been warned of this. He had been warned as a child when he was still in the Silver City, and when became the Lord of Hell it was always in the back of his mind. Yet, he never thought that it would be used against him. He never thought that someone in his horde, would ever think that they would get anyway to do such a thing. He knew the cure, but he also knew that the cure didn't exist. He was going to die now, and what would become of his kingdom? He had no doubt that Maze would fight until her last breath, but how long would it take them to take that from her? He knew that she was tough, and his most powerful warrior, but he also knows that him hanging on to her, taking her as his own in the flesh he had softened her just enough for his loss to weaken her.

"I'm sorry Maze." He sighed succumbing to the darkness.

-NOVA-

Maze was more than shocked when he appeared, but she immediately dropped to her knees. She would show him the respect he deserved.

"You dare summon me?" He shouted.

"I had no choice, I never thought that you would come, but you have that much mean something."

"It does. It means that I knew that even here, he would always be up to no good, that even if I ever thought there was a spark of the being he once was, I was highly mistaken.

"You will not speak of him this way!" she shouted rising to her feet, dagger to his throat."

"Silence." He shouted causing her to drop her dagger immediately.

"What is it you think that I could do?"

"You know what has happened. We never thought that even if Marty was capable of getting it, that he would use such a thing against him."

"Even if I could fix this, why would I?"

"He is your brother! No matter how either one of you try to act as if you don't matter, I know that you matter to him just as much as he to you."

"Oh, really demon, how is that?"

"The ring, just like yours, he never takes it off. I've asked about it and he never say what it means, but I know it shines with your light, and yours his. I know that no matter how much you try to hate him that don't want him gone, not to a place where you could never get him back."

"Can you help him?"

"I can, but the question is will I? It will take a miracle to fix this, and although there is one, it's not their time yet."

"What does that even mean?" she sneered.

"Down girl, you shouldn't be wanting a fight, not in your condition." He glanced down at her middle.

"What are you talking about?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No matter how you cross them, I know what you've done, and do you know the consequences for that."

"There is no consequence, you threw him away and I'm giving him what he wants.?"

"Tell me now demon, what is that?"

"Family, a sense of belonging, something that is his that he made of free will that will stay for free will. I am his, and this child will be his, we will never abandon him. I have pledged myself—

"Pledged, do you understand yourself. He owns you, you took vows, and bonded yourself to him, but that child never asked for any of this and they can't be brought to the world."

"Are you threatening the life of my child! I will drop you where you stand!" she growled.

"That thing can't be! That's my brother's problem he doesn't realize that the sin of the flesh is the biggest when it comes to us, because of this. A Nephilim can never be. Make your choice right now my dear, do I save him, or you have your family."

Maze couldn't believe that she had done this. She had called his worst enemy Michael to save his life because she knew that if someone could do it, it would be him, but now he wanted her to choose. How could she choose the child she thought she could never have, or Lucifer? She'd pick him, that could have others.

"I pick him, save him." She sighed.

"I knew if it came down to something that would love you unconditionally or your lord and master, you'd pick power over love. I wonder what my brother would think-

"Don't you dare." She spat cutting him off.

"Very well, I will save your devil, and let you say goodbye to your spawn. Get rid of it on your own, but don't try and keep it. If you keep it, I will make you pay in the worst of ways." He warned.

She watched him walk away toward the sleeping quarters. She knew that he would save him, she knew that things were different. She was a demon and she wasn't supposed to have such emotions, but the thing growing in side of her was making her feel…feelings. She would protect it, and when he came back for it he'd have to take it from her cold dead hands.

 **End Notes: I kept the ending notes on this so you could see how long I have been trying to write this chapter. I think two more and then it'll be over, and the person that I wrote this for will finally read it, because she doesn't read WIPs. I hope that you are enjoying it. I had lost my muse for a moment, but I think I got it back. Remember comments are love.**


End file.
